Date Night
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Having decided that the only way to improve Athos' mood is to get him laid, Aramis sets about finding Athos the perfect woman. Athos goes along with it and is set up with many different women but when d'Artagnan interrupts his first date he finds he can't quite get the young man out of his mind.


**Date Night**

"All right, I've had it. Athos, you need to get laid."

Slowly, Athos put down the papers he had been reading and stared at Aramis with a raised eyebrow. His friend had his hands placed upon his hips and was looking at him with a firm, stubborn expression. It was his 'I've got a brilliant plan and you're going to go along with it' face and Athos was having none of it.

"No." Athos turned back to his sheets, but Aramis was not so easily swayed. He was a match-maker damn it and he was going to get Athos a date if it was the last thing he did. The man may not realise it, but abstaining from love so long was extremely detrimental to his mood – and that of his long suffering friends. Yes, Aramis needed to find Athos a date.

"I mean it Athos. It's been five years since Anne, isn't it time to try again?"

"No." This time Athos didn't even bother to look up and Aramis huffed.

"Honestly Athos, give me a chance please? I don't ask for much, truly."

Athos sighed. For him, dating may not seem like much, for Athos the idea made him incredibly anxious.

"You might want to consider agreeing," Porthos called from the sofa, "he's just going to keep on bugging you until you do."

Aramis emphatically nodded his head in agreement and Athos leant his forehead into his palm. He knew his friends meant well, but he truly had no interest in dating anymore. He had thought Anne had been the one for him, and that had turned out so horribly that he had been swayed from dating ever again lest it happen once more. Then again, he trusted Aramis, he was his brother and the man owned a dating agency. If there was anyone to find a match for him, it was Aramis. Plus, Porthos was right. The man would be insufferable until he said yes.

"Fine."

"Thank you my friend!" Aramis cried, clapping Athos on the shoulder. "You will not regret this; I already have some women in mind."

Aramis quickly left, no doubt planning the first date and Athos frowned.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't set you up with anyone too weird!" Porthos jovially said.

"Now why doesn't that reassure me," Athos sighed. What had he just agreed to?

* * *

The first date was with a woman named Constance. She was the young owner of a bed and breakfast and had joined the dating agency at Aramis' recommendation. Apparently she had just recently split from her husband – she had married far too young – and Aramis had met her in a cooking class. That had been the one condition that Athos had applied to the whole agreement. Aramis must have met them in person himself before he set Athos up with them. The internet was full of liars and Athos wasn't about to be fooled by them once more.

They had spoken briefly online about where to meet, and it was to be in a small bar on the outskirts of Paris. It was somewhere they were both familiar with which should make the meeting more comfortable. Despite this, nerves had appeared a few hours before they were supposed to meet and Athos was currently standing in front of his wardrobe with a frown on his face.

"Are you alright in there Athos?" He may have been standing in front of his wardrobe for a while, long enough for Porthos to feel the need to check he hadn't died or anything.

"Fine," he called out and Porthos must have heard something in his tone as he was inside in seconds, assessing the situation with growing mirth.

"Struggling to find something to wear?" He asked and Athos nodded.

"I don't remember how to do this sort of thing. Do I dress smart, or as it's the first date casual?"

Porthos gave a contemplative look for merely a second before bellowing, "Aramis!"

Aramis quickly joined the duo and upon seeing the problem, began rummaging in Athos' wardrobe. He shifted through Athos' various shirts and trousers, dismissing each with quietly muttered verdicts. He was getting worryingly close to the end, but eventually he stopped and took out a dark blue shirt with black trousers that whilst looked slightly like jeans, were made from a different material. He then found some black dress shoes and handed the ensemble to Athos.

"With your leather jacket you should look absolutely delectable, and I mean that in a perfectly platonic way."

Athos scrutinized the outfit and after all but shoving his friends out he put the clothes on. He briefly stared at himself in the mirror. He did look quite good. With any luck Constance would think so too.

After many tips given to him by Athos on how to behave and what not to say – apparently he had some problem with acting romantic – Athos was in the bar, ten minutes before he and Constance had agreed to meet. He placed himself by the bar itself and ordered a non-alcoholic drink. It wouldn't be a good for Constance to get a sight of his worse habits before they had barely spoken.

Barely had his drink been placed in front of him when he was accosted by a stranger. It definitely wasn't Constance – for this stranger was a man – and he looked very irate, for what reason Athos couldn't guess but he was certain it was directed towards him.

"Are you waiting to meet a woman named Constance?" The boy – young man – asked, his dark hair falling over his face as he folded his well-defined arms across his body. He was most likely trying to appear intimidating but unfortunately for him, it was failing quite miserably. Were Aramis here, he would most likely call it 'cute', but Aramis wasn't and so it was decidedly not.

"Well, are you?" The man asked again when Athos failed to respond right away.

"So what if I am?" Athos replied. Perhaps this boy was Constance's ex. He did say they had married young. Perhaps he hadn't wanted the split? Either way, Athos was not looking for a fight yet this young man was obviously ready for one.

"Then I want to tell you that you have no right to ask this of her! She has gone through enough without you coming back and ruining things for her! And to ask her on a date as well? You must be mad if you think I'm going to let you hurt her once again!"

Now Athos was extremely confused. It was clear that there was a very large misunderstanding as Athos had never before met Constance so could not have hurt her already. Did this man think _he _was the ex?

"I'm sorry, I think you have the-"

"Charles d'Artagnan, what the hell are you doing here?"

The young man, d'Artagnan, jumped and he swivelled around so fast Athos thought he may suffer whiplash. The voice obviously belonged to Constance for he recognised the woman striding towards him from the picture on her profile.

"Constance, I-"

"Tell me I didn't just hear you accuse my date of being my ex-husband, because that would mean you are an idiot – a nosy, sneaky idiot!"

A flush had begun to spread on d'Artagnan's face and instead of being uncomfortable, Athos found himself watching the exchange with thinly veiled amusement.

"You, you said he was coming back and when I saw that you were on a date, I-"

"You assumed I'd be going on a date with him," Constance said in a deadpan manner. "I'm so pleased you have such faith in me d'Artagnan. Of course I would willing go on a date with the man I never want to see again! Now you are going to apologise to Athos right this instance and then go home where we will have a long talk about privacy and not running off with half-thought out assumptions!"

Her tone was reminiscent of that of a mother and the way d'Artagnan acted at her rebuke was similar to one of a naughty child. His head cast low; d'Artagnan turned to Athos and mumbled "I'm sorry."

Feeling in a good mood, Athos just gave a small smile and said, "No harm done."

"Right, now you go home and leave me to have a date in peace!"

D'Artagnan couldn't have fled faster. Athos just saw the bright red blush on his face as he left and he turned his attention towards Constance who gave him a contrite smile.

"I'm sorry about d'Artagnan, he's my lodger you see and we've become quite close. He showed up not long after I split from my husband so he ended up hearing all of the grisly details about him. I guess when he heard he was coming back into Paris he automatically assumed that's who I'd be meeting up with. He's a bit impulsive, I'm sorry if he was rude to you," Constance apologised, her words coming in a fast paced jumble.

"It's alright," Athos reassured. "It's nothing I couldn't handle."

"Oh, that's good," Constance said with a relieved sigh. "I wouldn't want to have sent you running before the date even started!"

"Honestly, it would take a lot for that to happen," Athos admitted, slightly stunned at how his first date had begun but thinking at least it was interesting.

* * *

The date went surprisingly well. Constance was a pleasant woman who was provided stimulating conversation and had a witty sense of humour that Athos found very appealing. Though he rarely laughed, many of her stories were especially amusing and frequently featured the lodger d'Artagnan. By the end of the stories he felt he knew almost as much about the young man as he did Constance. The date ended with both of them more than a little tipsy but very willing to go on another. He was fully ready to admit that Aramis had done a great job when Constance gave him a parting peck on the lips. Her lips were soft, and it wasn't unpleasant, but there was no spark. Constance left with a parting wave and Athos made his way back home, mulling over how he could feel no sexual attraction to Constance at all. It was maddening – for there was truly nothing wrong with her – except for the fact that he found himself thinking of d'Artagnan more than her.

He was pounced on the moment he entered the door.

"How did it go?"

"Did you like her?"

"Did you kiss?"

"You're back late, must've been good. Was it?"

The questioned were fired rapidly and knowing it would annoy them, Athos ignored the two as he placed his keys in the bowl and brushed past them to take his jacket off. He carried on ignoring them as he poured himself a drink, only allowing himself to begin answering their questions when he was sat down and relaxed.

"Yes, it was good," he started and was immediately interrupted by Aramis giving a pleased noise. "But," he carried on, noting how Aramis' face fell at the word, "there was nothing there. No attraction whatsoever. We've agreed to meet again and I will go in the hopes that maybe something will change, but at the moment I cannot see us being romantically involved."

While Porthos muttered the words 'romantically involved' with an eye roll, Aramis had a hopeful expression on his face.

"Well, if it doesn't work out then I have another person in mind already. But anyway, tell me how it went otherwise and don't leave anything out!"

And so Athos recounted the date to them, including everything from the moment d'Artagnan entered to the uninspiring kiss at the end. Both Aramis and Porthos hung onto his every word, both never having thought they would ever hear this sort of thing from Athos again. Even if the date didn't mean anything, it was good to see Athos finally getting out again and meeting new people.

* * *

They had scheduled the next date for three days later and that time arrived sooner than he'd thought. Instead of a bar, this time they would meet for dinner at a proper restaurant. Once again, Athos was early dressed in similar attire as last time and he arrived early. This time Constance arrived promptly and Athos had to admit she looked beautiful. She wore a lilac summer dress that complemented her figure perfectly and her red hair was let loose to flow freely and frame her face. She was beautiful and Athos didn't feel a single bit of sexual attraction.

"Hi!" Constance greeted as she sat herself down opposite Athos. Athos returned it with a nod, and the two picked up their menu's and started a conversation about how they had been since they'd last met. Athos himself worked as a piano tutor and so didn't have much to say on his part so it was fortunate that Constance had enough to tell for the both of them.

"I swear, I honestly cannot leave d'Artagnan alone for one minute. I've lost two customers thanks to him! Of course, the poor boy doesn't do it on purpose and he does it hilariously, but I don't know what I'm going to do with him!" Constance finished of her tale with an exasperated sigh, and she then began to flush when she realised how long her story had been as she had started it just after they'd ordered and their food was making an appearance.

In all honesty, Athos didn't mind. Hearing about the busy life Constance lived made him miss his time in the army. Of course, running a bed and breakfast and being in the army were completely different things but the principle was the same. They both required dedication, commitment and they were active. It wasn't that Athos didn't like his job but after a while the monotony got to him and he had to admit that the date he'd had and the one he was currently on were a nice way of mixing things up.

He spoke too soon.

They were about to order their desert when Athos noticed that Constance had turned slightly pale. Her smile, while still as large as it always was, was looking a bit strained and she had a hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine," Constance hastily reassured him, though Athos could detect the obvious lie. "I just feel…" She paused and her face lost another shade. A hand rose to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She was, and they didn't have to pay their bill. Not that Athos would have even if they'd demanded it. Since Constance had walked, Athos thought it was only proper to accompany her home. They hadn't left so late for the streets to truly hold much danger but since Constance was still feeling ill he would have felt anxious had he let her travel alone.

"Honestly Athos, I'll be fine. In fact I'm already feeling a bit better, "Constance tried to convince him as he kept a hand firm on her arm.

"Allow me to do this please, just to soothe my mind if anything."

Constance looked like she wanted to argue more but she then gave a grimace and conceded with a sigh.

"Fine but you can at least let go of me. I am capable of walking unaided."

Smiling at her determination for independence, Athos did as she asked and moments later they arrived at her home. Just as Constance was getting her keys to unlock the door, the door opened itself to reveal none other than d'Artagnan.

"Constance, what's wrong. You're pale, are you ill? What did he do to you?" D'Artagnan ended his fast paced questions with a glare in Athos' direction which made him frown in indignation.

"Oh stop scowling d'Artagnan. Athos did nothing to me; I just ate some bad food. Now will you please let me in so I can lie down?"

With a chastised look, d'Artagnan stepped aside and Constance entered while Athos stayed outside.

"I'll go then," he said, ready to leave Constance in d'Artagnan's hands.

"Oh no, feel free to stay, d'Artagnan will make you a drink, won't you?" She aimed a stern glance at d'Artagnan who sullenly nodded.

"No it's fine, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Really, you wouldn't be. D'Artagnan, make Athos a coffee, I just need to tell Fleur I'm not feeling too well."

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Athos entered and took a seat in one of the seats in the dining area. As it was only a bed and breakfast there was no one else there and he really couldn't wait for d'Artagnan to get back with his coffee so he could leave as soon as possible.

A cup of coffee in hand, d'Artagnan gave Athos his drink and took the seat opposite him.

"Sorry about earlier. I just don't want Constance to get hurt again, you know?"

Athos did understand for he assumed it is probably how Aramis and Porthos would react if similar events had happened to him.

"You're a good friend," Athos told him honestly and d'Artagnan finally graced him with a smile. It was a small one but it sent unwanted flutters inside him. Internally he scowled. He was not a school girl with a crush. He was a grown man for god's sake and he had just been on a date with Constance, his body was reacting in a completely inappropriate way.

"Thanks, I guess if Constance had to start dating someone she could have done worse."

"Thanks, I think," Athos said with a wry smile.

D'Artagnan's eyes started shifting then, as if he was trying to avoid looking at something. "Well, I guess I'd better check on Constance."

"Yeah, tell her we should reschedule," Athos said, draining his coffee in one large gulp. "I'll see you later then."

D'Artagnan was gone before he'd even said goodbye.

* * *

Once again, he was bombarded with questions the moment he was through the door however this time they were far more concerned.

"You're back early, did it not go well?"

"What happened, did something go wrong?"

"Oh god, did you tell her there was no spark, Athos, I told you she wouldn't like that!"

"Did she slap you when you told her?"

"Calm down," Athos huffed. "Nothing went wrong except Constance ordered some bad food. I have just come back from her house with the promise to reschedule."

"Oh good. Did you feel any different then?" Aramis asked.

"Not yet," Athos admitted. "But things may change the more time we spend together. Let's just wait and see."

* * *

They ended up rescheduling their date for six pm the following week however just like the first date; it wasn't Constance who showed up.

"You haven't come to accuse me of something again, have you?" Athos asked good humouredly to d'Artagnan. The young man flushed in response and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh, no, sorry about last time…and the time before. You should've heard what Constance said to me once you'd left. Honestly, woman's worse than my mother," he grouched.

"That I can believe," Athos said with a smirk. "But really, what are you doing here?"

D'Artagnan grimaced. "Constance's ex called her. He's just come back to Paris and said he wanted to discuss the bed and breakfast with her and she couldn't get him to reschedule. He only called an hour ago and she's been really busy trying to prepare things. By the time she remembered it was too late to call and she felt really embarrassed so asked if I would come and tell you, which I have." D'Artagnan looked quite proud of himself for that and Athos gave an amused huff.

"Well you can tell her that it's no problem and we can reschedule again," Athos said, preparing to get up when d'Artagnan stopped him.

"She also told me that she'd feel bad that came all this way for nothing and said, or ordered, me to eat with you instead. Not as a date," he hurriedly added, "but just as…people with a mutual friend?"

Athos leant back slightly, bemused. "You realise I don't live far at all and it was hardly an inconvenience to come here. You don't have to stay."

"Oh no, it's not that I don't want to," d'Artagnan quickly assured him, as if he needed it, "but you don't have to either. I mean, we just met and you were supposed to be on a date with my best friend, so it would be kind of awkward and-"

"D'Artagnan," Athos cut him off before he could ramble any more. "Just sit down and order some damn food."

Must to his amusement; d'Artagnan automatically sat down and picked up the menu. This may not have been how he had thought his date would go but well, Athos had to admit the young man had intrigued him since they first met. And after all, as d'Artagnan said, this was not a date – it was a dinner between two men with a mutual friend. That didn't sound odd at all.

The conversation stilled while they chose their dinner. Athos was not talkative by nature and d'Artagnan seemed unsure as to what to say. However, once they ordered Athos decided for once to be the one to break the silence.

"So, how did you meet Constance?" It seemed like a safe topic to broach and it helped lighten the mood as d'Artagnan eagerly started his story.

"Well, I had just come to Paris and honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. My father had recently passed away and we lived on a farm. It wasn't bringing much money in and my father always told me there was money to make in Paris so I just left. I know it sounds sort of stupid, but it felt like the only option at the time. So anyway, I moved to Paris and I stayed at this inn except I met this woman who was really, really strange. In the morning this man accused me stealing from the woman and somehow a fight started. I got a bit roughed up and um…imayhavefaintedinfrontofConstance." Athos held back a grin at the hastily shoved together words. "She was really nice and patched me up and then offered me a place to stay once I'd told her what I was doing in Paris. Since then I've been helping her out and I even recently got a job in a coffee shop."

"That's quite a story."

D'Artagnan just shrugged. "What's yours?"

Seeing as d'Artagnan had been so open to Athos about his own past, Athos felt inclined to respond in kind.

"I was in the army since I was eighteen along with two of my friends. I was a Major General for many years until I got shot in the arm. I regained nearly all of my function back but it was enough to get honourably discharged. My stubborn friends followed me away from battle and since then we've been living together. I had a wife during that time…but the less said about her the better." Athos may be willing to share some of his past, but that particular part not even Aramis or Porthos know the complete story. "Since then I've been a private piano tutor. I used to play a lot when I was younger and though I may not be as good as I once was I can do enough."

"That's a bit of a change. Soldier to piano tutor," d'Artagnan commented and Athos shrugged.

"It's the only thing I could think of at the time and it brings money in."

"Oh, well, Constance loves men who can play instruments so you're good there."

It may have been Athos' imagination, but d'Artagnan's voice had sounded a bit strange, but regardless Athos had to remember that he should be happy about that so he gave a small nod.

He was saved from saying anything else when the waiter arrived with their food and he watched as d'Artagnan looked stunned at the sight of the food.

"Is there a problem with it?" Athos asked with a frown but d'Artagnan shook his head.

"No, I'm just not used to this 'high dining' thing. Growing up on a farm most of our meals were home cooked and we rarely went out for dinner."

"Oh I see." D'Artagnan's upbringing appeared to be much different to his own and it made Athos wonder how old d'Artagnan actually was, so he asked.

"I'm 23," d'Artagnan answered as he picked at his food, inspecting each bite. Athos internally groaned. 23. There was a large enough age difference between him and d'Artagnan that Athos' thoughts were even more inappropriate than before. He had absolutely no business ogling the young man when it was clear that d'Artagnan would have no interest in him and Athos should be focusing his attention on Constance. Ashamed of the direction of his thoughts, Athos asked d'Artagnan what his plans for the future were.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I'm going to continue to help out Constance and work at the coffee shop until I get enough money to get my own place. Then I'm not too sure. I may go to university because a load of jobs need degrees but I don't know what I'd do. I figured I'd be spending my life on the farm but since my father died it just didn't feel right. I don't really think I'd have the patience for it anyway."

The conversation flowed easy for them after that and Athos had to keep reminding himself that it was not actually a date. One, Athos was dating Constance, two, d'Artagnan was too young for him and three – he'd seen the way d'Artagnan sometimes averted his gaze. When he'd discreetly turned to see what had caught d'Artagnan's gaze he saw a pretty young girl who must be the source of d'Artagnan's distraction. All in all it wasn't a date, just a meeting between two now friends.

When it became time to pay the bill they both got their wallets out, or at least Athos did.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked as d'Artagnan's search became more frantic.

"I can't find my wallet," D'Artagnan muttered as he searched in his backpack. "I must not have brought it."

"It's fine. I can pay for us both," Athos said as he pulled out more money.

D'Artagnan looked scandalised. "I can't ask you to do that! I practically forced you to stay! I could run home or get Constance to pay you when you meet her next?"

Athos gave an amused huff. "It's fine d'Artagnan. It isn't that expensive, you don't have to pay me back."

"Yes I do!" The young man continued to insist and Athos sighed. "Fine, give the money to Constance."

D'Artagnan looked extremely relieved but little did he know that Athos had no intention of accepting the money from Constance. From what he had seen of d'Artagnan, and from his story, Athos could tell that d'Artagnan had little money, less than Athos made and so he found nothing wrong with paying for a friend for dinner. He felt he could call d'Artagnan a friend now.

"I'll er see you around then, I guess. I'll tell Constance to call you to reschedule you're date. Sorry about this by the way, I know it's not what you were expecting," d'Artagnan said after Athos had paid.

"It's fine," Athos said. What he refrained from saying was that though his dates with Constance had been enjoyable, he would much rather see d'Artagnan again. He was utterly screwed.

* * *

Constance was extremely apologetic the next time he saw her. They were once again having lunch except this time it was in a little café near Athos'.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's just my ex has to make life as difficult as possible and he was threatening to take away my business and…"

"It's ok Constance, you shouldn't have to apologise for his behaviour, not to be offensive but he sounds like an utter arsehole."

Constance gave a giggle but her guilty expression remained. "I still feel really bad, especially for not telling you sooner. I hope lunch with d'Artagnan wasn't too terrible but if I'm honest I did it because he needs more friends. He's just so new here and I know he has a couple of friends at the place he works but he really needs more friends outside of it. I know this makes me sound like a horribly manipulative person but…"

Again Athos cut her off. "Constance, truly, it was enjoyable. When he is not accusing me of something d'Artagnan is good company."

Constance gave a small laugh and a relieved smile. "That's good but now, what do you say we start this date properly?"

* * *

By the end of the date Athos could deny it no longer. He did not want to date Constance. The thing was, had this been just an outing between two friends he would have been fine but it wasn't and this made Athos uncomfortable. Before they left Constance lent forward to give him a parting kiss on the cheek (at least that's what he hoped) and he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore," he admitted. "There's nothing wrong with you but' I just think of your lodger more than I do you, 'but I can't see this going anywhere, romantically that is. I think you would make a really good friend." It was unfair to Constance to continue to go on dates with her when in reality he saw no romantic future with her. Also, it may help him get his mind of d'Artagnan because the longer time he spent with Constance the more likely it is he will see him and that would not do well with his avoidance tactic.

To his relief Constance didn't appear mad, in fact, she too looked relieved.

"To be honest I'm glad you said that. It's not that I don't think you're not perfectly nice but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. We had fun but I think it's best we just stay friends."

Athos smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Friends?" He held out a hand and she took it with a grin.

"Friends."

* * *

Though Aramis had been disheartened by the news that it wasn't going to work out between Athos and Constance, it wasn't as if he hadn't been pre-warned. It was with this pre-warning that he already had a new date lined up for Athos when he told Aramis about the last date.

"It's Anne, do you remember her?" Aramis asked.

"I really hope you don't mean my ex," Athos replied dryly.

Aramis rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I mean the Anne who I helped get out of the arranged marriage."

"The one you 'dated' for nearly a year afterwards?" Athos clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"It was all for show you know that. Anyway, she's been thinking of getting back into dating and I think you two could be good together. You have similar backgrounds after all."

From the look of determination on Aramis' face Athos knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of it, no matter how bad Aramis' idea sounded. Then again, he'd done well with Constance; maybe he needed more faith in his friend.

* * *

Anne was a beautiful woman. He had thought so the one time he had met her before when Aramis had told him of his plan to help stop her arranged marriage and she had aged well. Despite having 'dated' for a year afterwards Anne had never joined them, preferring to only meet with Aramis to provide pictures that she could show to her parents and to join them together for functions.

They had chosen to meet for dinner at a restaurant of Anne's choosing and though it wasn't terribly formal, the way Anne had arranged her clothing and her posture made Athos feel incredibly under-dressed. She may have cut herself off from her parents but it seemed the life-style she had been brought up in had made a lasting impression.

That had been the basis of their conversation and it soon dawned on Athos that it was all they had in common. Once the conversation of their childhoods had ended they were left with talking to each other about their jobs but Athos found himself boring quickly. He didn't want to be impolite though and so when Anne suggested they leave and get a coffee elsewhere he didn't want to refuse. He wanted to be able to tell Aramis he gave it his best shot.

"This looks like a nice place," Anne said, pointing to a small coffee shop not too far from where they'd had dinner. It was fairly empty considering how late it was but Athos preferred that. It meant they were going to get served quicker, and though this was rude to say, it meant he could finish the date sooner. Athos and Anne walked up to the counter and there was just one person there with their back turned.

"Hello, we would like…"

"-Athos?"

Athos' gaze shot down from the menu to the barista who was very much familiar.

"D'Artagnan, you work here?" Athos was stunned he hadn't recognised the young man immediately but then he supposed he could be excused as for once d'Artagnan had his hair tied up. Athos resisted the urge to take out the band as he thought d'Artagnan looked much better with it down. Not that he thought about how he preferred d'Artagnan to look. That would mean he had thought about him and that was one of the reasons he had stopped seeing Constance. His plans had a habit of not working out the way they were supposed to.

"Yeah, remember I told you I worked at a coffee shop? Well, this is it. Now can I get you and your," he glanced over to Anne, "friend something to drink?"

"Uh yeah, two Americano's please."

"Right on it."

D'Artagnan turned away to make their drinks and to prevent himself from looking at d'Artagnan's very well fitting jeans he turned his attention back to Anne.

"So is he a friend?" Anne asked him quietly, inclining her head in d'Artagnan's direction.

"Yes, we uh…met quite recently through a mutual friend." It wouldn't be right to tell her he'd met him from the last person Aramis had set him up with.

"He's cute," Anne observed and a sudden surge of possessiveness flared in Athos even though it really had no right to and Anne had no right to look like she'd confirmed some suspicion she'd been harbouring.

"Here you go." D'Artagnan handed them their coffees and Athos paid him. They didn't have any more time to talk for a new customer had arrived and d'Artagnan was the only one serving.

Athos and Anne settled in the corner of the shop and Anne took a delicate sip of her coffee.

"Well," she said. "I think we can both agree we won't be doing this again."

Surprised at the sudden honesty, Athos had to ask her what made her think that (even though he completely agreed).

"We have nothing to talk about. I'm sorry but my fake dates with Aramis were more enjoyable. It's not that you're not nice man but I can see now your interests lie elsewhere." She peered around to where d'Artagnan was serving the new customer.

Athos flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Oh god, had he been that obvious?

"Please don't take me for a fool Athos, I saw the way you looked at him but you needn't worry. I think he was oblivious to it. You should ask him out if you like him instead of getting Aramis to arrange dates for you," Anne suggested.

He shook his head. "He wouldn't be interested." They had really only just met and he didn't even know if d'Artagnan was gay or bi. In fact, the way he appeared to be flirting with that girl he was serving made it clear he wouldn't return Athos' interest, just as when they had been at the restaurant and he had been staring at the girl behind him. He was safest just allowing Aramis to organise things for him so at least he knew the people he met would be interested.

"If you say so. It isn't my business to pry anyway." She finished the rest of her coffee and began to put her coat on. "It was nice to meet you Athos but I had better be going. Do tell Aramis I say hello."

Athos said goodbye but before he too could leave d'Artagnan had plopped himself into Anne's vacated seat.

"So, how was your date?" He asked.

"We won't be seeing each other again," was all Athos said. The avoidance approach really was not working well at all.

"Oh, that's a shame." D'Artagnan seemed like he was working himself up to saying something. "You found another date quite quickly."

Though d'Artagnan's tone wasn't accusing (he'd know by now if it was), it suggested a bit of confusion and a hint of betrayal, probably stemming from his friendship with Constance.

"It's my friend. He is insistent on trying to find me a girlfriend and so has been setting me up on dates. Constance was the first person he matched me with. Anne, who just left, was the second and I have no doubt he'll have a third waiting by the time I get back."

"You don't sound too happy about it," d'Artagnan noted and Athos shrugged.

"If I'd had my way I wouldn't be doing it at all but he might be right in that I need to start going out again. I became a sort of recluse after my failed marriage. I just hope the next date goes better than this one."

D'Artagnan was silent for a moment, a pondering look on his face. "If you like, you could get your date to come here. I work here Monday and Thursday evenings and afternoons on Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. If you came here I could bail you out if you were having a bad date?"

Athos' interest was piqued. "And how would you do that?"

"Uh, I don't really know right now but I'm sure I could think of something," d'Artagnan said enthusiastically.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Athos conceded.

"Good, now that's settled I'm just going to get you another coffee and don't worry, it's on me."

"I have money," Athos pointed out but when he went to get his wallet d'Artagnan pushed his hands away. The brief contact sent a small shiver run through him that he hoped d'Artagnan hadn't noticed.

"Don't think I didn't notice the lack of money Constance had to give me the last time you met. This one's on me, it's the least I can do to pay you back."

Athos rolled his eyes at the insistent tone yet placated him. "Fine, fine. Go ahead."

With a satisfied smile, d'Artagnan went to fetch the coffee and this time made one for himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

D'Artagnan looked at the now empty coffee shop with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think it's going to be a problem. Anyway, I can easily see if someone comes in and go serve them."

They spent the rest of their time drinking their coffees and coming up with ways d'Artagnan could get Athos out of a bad date. They were quickly becoming more and more ridiculous and as they were finishing the last dregs of the black sludge the plan was d'Artagnan would announce that an apocalypse was coming and everyone needed to leave to tell their loved ones goodbye. It had been fun and Athos had left with a rare beaming smile on his face.

* * *

For some reason, Aramis seemed surprised as to why the date hadn't gone well but even so he told Athos not to worry as he would have a date lined up with him by the Saturday. Too tired to argue, Athos just made a grunt of acknowledgement to satisfy Aramis. Aramis was off in a flash to begin organising and Porthos occupied Aramis' evacuated chair.

"I could have a word with him about this if you want. You know how Aramis gets fixated on things."

Athos shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's only been two people. Regardless, if I quit now I'll never hear the end of Aramis' moaning."

Porthos gave a small chuckle. "Well, if you're sure. Who knows, maybe the next one will be the one."

The next one was not the one. Agnes was a lovely woman. She was mild-mannered with a fiery temper when prompted. She was extremely kind and attractive and perhaps Athos would have been more interested if it weren't for two things. Her child, and her inability to talk about little else but her dead husband.

Henry, her barely one year old child, had appeared along with Agnes screaming his little lungs out as loud as physically possible. Athos had done as d'Artagnan suggested and agreed to meet with Agnes at the coffee shop where he worked on Saturday afternoon. He had never been so thankful.

"I'm terribly sorry but my baby sitter cancelled and I know this isn't ideal but Henry is a part of my life after all and…"

Despite every instinct in Athos' body to run, he instead chose the polite option and gave her a forced smile. "No, it's fine. Why don't we go find a seat?"

Upon entering he had given a quick glance to the counter and was relieved to find d'Artagnan there serving a customer. D'Artagnan caught sight of him, and then of the screaming baby entering and gave him an incredulous look. Athos merely gave him a helpless shrug and they settled into a table nearest the high chair.

When he got to the counter to order their drinks, d'Artagnan eyed his date with sympathy.

"You didn't know she had a kid did you?"

"I think I might be calling in the favour early."

Henry gave a loud wail that made d'Artagnan wince. "You got it."

Athos hoped that perhaps the conversation would be pleasant enough to override the need to call in the favour from d'Artagnan but those hopes were dashed when her first choice in conversation topic was the story of how she met Henry's father. There was no denying it was a lovely, heart-breaking tale but it was not one he wanted to hear on the first date. It seemed that Athos was not the only one who didn't know the 'what not to do's' of dating. At least Henry had calmed down whilst they were talking.

Of course, as Athos had thought that Henry decided that he had been far too quiet for far too long and began snuffling. Those snuffles soon turned into tears which quickly turned into Athos considering ear surgery. He gave a desperate glance in d'Artagnan's direction who had noticed and was fortunately free of a customer so ran over to Athos, a sudden, panicked look on his face.

"Athos, I just got a call. It was your sister. She couldn't get a hold of you so she called me to tell you that her husband's just been in an accident. They're at the hospital now."

Athos schooled his face into one of horror. "Thank you for telling me. Agnes, I'm sorry but I have to leave, I'm sure you understand."

With both hands focused on soothing her crying child, Agnes just nodded forcefully. "Of course, don't let me keep you. Go!"

Not wasting any time, for if he did Agnes may give him her number and he would feel obligated to call her, Athos left the shop and went back to his flat. He didn't want to risk staying out and having Agnes come across him and discover the lie. On his way out he caught the wink d'Artagnan gave him and returned it with a conspiratorial smile. He made it home in a record time and Aramis looked very disappointed to see him there early.

"Not good?" He asked with a frown and Athos gave him an exasperated look.

"You neglected to mention she had a child Aramis!" He scolded.

"You always said you liked children," Aramis sniffed but it looked like Athos was getting through to him for he then sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I had hoped Agnes was ready to move on, evidently not. I promise to do better next time."

"Must there be a next time?" Athos already knew the answer, but he hoped that Aramis may change his mind all the same.

"Why of course. I've only set you up with three people, there's plenty more women!"

* * *

Athos walked to his next date filled with trepidation. He had chosen not to go to the coffee shop where d'Artagnan worked because one, he still had to thank d'Artagnan for what he did and he didn't want to do that whilst on a new date and two because d'Artagnan had been occupying his thoughts far too much in the space between that moment and when they had last met and he felt the absence would do him good. Aramis had seem extremely confident about this date, more so than the rest and Athos wasn't sure whether this should fill him with confidence or anxiousness.

All Athos knew about Ninon was that Aramis had met her through Anne and like Athos she had taken a break from dating but Aramis refused to tell him the reason why, which Athos respected. He knew she also mainly did charity work but the details of that Aramis either didn't know or didn't tell him. It at least gave him a starting topic for them to talk about if nothing else.

Instead of going for a meal, the date had been arranged that they would meet in a park. It was a quiet park with little room for children to play or teenagers to gather so it was easy to spot Ninon sitting on the lone bench. She hadn't yet spotted Athos and so it gave him a chance to observe her and Athos' first thought was that she was stunning. She had long blonde hair that was neatly arranged in a long plait that curved around her shoulder and exposed her long pale neck. Her features were small but well defined and she held herself with elegance that not only enhanced her beauty but made her look powerful. It was different to the way Anne had held herself and it was an appreciated difference.

Ninon finally noticed his presence and adorned a small smile that Athos could not help but return. He joined her on the bench and with every sentence they exchanged Athos was convinced that if there were anyone that was going to help him get over d'Artagnan, she was it.

Before he realised, the sun began to set and Athos realised they had just been talking for over two hours, and Athos was not yet ready to finish the date, and neither was Ninon as she suggested that they go for dinner together. Athos agreed and by the time their dinner arrived Athos could very well see a future with this woman. A part of him told him he was only throwing himself into this so fully to convince himself he was no longer fixated on d'Artagnan but Athos ignored that part and instead listened to Ninon as she told him the reason she had abated dating for so long.

"He was my first boyfriend and we had met in school. We had dated for so long that I never really noticed when his behaviour began to change. Once I started looking at university he started getting possessive, convincing me that the only way we could still continue our relationship and have it be healthy was to go to the same one. Somehow I ended up agreeing with him and as his grades were not as good as mine we both ended up at a university that was, while nice, not somewhere I had aspired to go. Slowly his possessive behaviour became more controlling and it finally occurred to me that he was not the same boy I had fallen in love with when he hit me. I broke the relationship then and there and worked on getting the job I had always dreamed of. I took a degree in politics and started helping less fortunate woman in poorer countries. I don't want young girls thinking it is ok for men to determine their lives and to think they are worth less."

Ninon spoke with such passion and Athos admired her for what she wanted to do and for what she had already done. It also made him realise that they were similar in how their past relationships had burned so badly that it had put them off dating.

"My wife," Athos ended up revealing, "attempted to seduce my brother and blame it on him. For a while it had worked and my relationship with my brother was ruined for in my eyes back then, Anne could do no wrong. It was only when I had come home one day to see my wife threatening my brother, who had come with the intent of reconciliation, that I saw her for what she really was. Panicked, Anne had knocked Thomas away. He fell to the ground and hit his head. He died and later, after I had kicked Anne out, she tried to burn my house with me in it. Fortunately I was out at the time and I had come back to see her flee. The police came and ever since she has been in prison."

Though the events he spoke of had happened years ago the words had been incredibly hard to say. He still wished he could have put things right between him and Thomas before he died and it was a guilt he would bear for the rest of his life. Mercifully, Ninon did not look at him with pity, only empathy. She leant across the table and placed her hand upon his.

"It seems we have both been scorned by past lovers. Here's to never letting it happen to us again."

She raised her glass and Athos did the same. They clicked and the two shared a grin full of promise.

* * *

Once they had finished dinner Athos offered to escort Ninon home as she didn't live too far away.

"Why Athos, are you insinuating anything untowardly with your offer?" Ninon questioned with a coy grin and Athos gave an amused huff.

"Of course not; I wouldn't dare do such a thing." It was true that Athos' offer was based on making sure Ninon was safe. They had ended up staying out quite late and thieves were common in Paris, especially at night.

Her smile widening, Ninon leant forward and whispered, "Shame, I was rather hoping you were."

Eyes widening slightly, Athos took Ninon's open palm in his. Together they walked to Ninon's home, her leading him through the winding streets of Paris. It was a quiet night and instead of talking, as they had done most of the night they instead chose to admire the silent streets bathed under the glow of the stars and moon. It was this silence that made the shouts coming from not too far away much more obvious.

"Give me your money, now!"

Athos had hoped they could make it to Ninon's without trouble but he couldn't knowingly leave someone to the mercy of a thief. Beside him Ninon frowned and muttered an 'Oh dear'.

Athos told Ninon to stay where she was and he went to see what was happening. What he heard next nearly made him freeze.

"I told you! I don't have anything on me!"

"You're a liar and you know it, now empty your pockets!"

There was no mistaking the argumentative, slightly panicked voice of d'Artagnan. Moving round the corner, Athos arrived just in time to see the thief, a man much taller and bulkier than d'Artagnan, slam the young man's head into the wall. Athos saw red.

"Unhand him!"

The thief jumped and swivelled around to see Athos stalking towards him. Whether Athos' countenance frightened him or he had decided this whole debacle too much trouble than it was worth Athos didn't know but the man sprinted off and though Athos desperately wanted to run after him to make him pay for hurting d'Artagnan, he couldn't leave said man lying on the ground, clearly in pain. Athos skidded to the floor and inspected d'Artagnan who was clutching the back of his head with his eyes shut tight.

"D'Artagnan, how badly does it hurt?"

D'Artagnan's eyes opened to a squint as he regarded Athos through pain clouded eyes.

"Athos?" He asked and Athos was concerned to hear that his words were slurred. He distantly noticed that they were no longer alone and he smelt the floral scent of Ninon's perfume.

"Athos, we should call an ambulance," Ninon advised and Athos nodded in agreement.

"I'll go call one," Ninon stood back up and got her phone out. As she dialled for an ambulance Athos gently removed d'Artagnan's hand to see how bad his head was. The amount of blood he saw made him feel sick but he reassured himself with the knowledge that head wounds often looked worse than they were.

"Athos?" d'Artagnan asked again. "What're you doin' here?"

"I heard you were in trouble," Athos muttered.

"It wasn't my fault," d'Artagnan grumbled and he hissed when Athos tried to brush his hair away from the source of the blood.

"Sorry, sorry," Athos apologised. "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm going to get you to a hospital all right?"

D'Artagnan just gave a short nod which was accompanied with a groan when it jarred his aching head.

"The ambulance should be arriving shortly," Ninon said, as she put her phone back in her purse. "How is he?"

"I think he has a concussion but I can't tell how bad his head is."

"Make sure you apply pressure," Ninon said, eyeing d'Artagnan with concern.

Athos did as she said and attempted to converse with d'Artagnan in order to keep him conscious but he was fighting a losing battle and by the time the ambulance arrived he had lost for d'Artagnan was dead to the world, fortunately not literally. The paramedics carefully loaded d'Artagnan into the ambulance and Athos was about to enter when Ninon placed a hand on his arm.

"You've done enough Athos, you don't have to go with him," Ninon said. He remembered that she didn't actually know d'Artagnan was his friend and so made sure to make that clear.

"Oh, of course you should go then. I'll call you." Ninon left with a hug and Athos clambered into the ambulance, apologising to the paramedics for making them wait. The paramedics informed Athos that d'Artagnan would likely need his head stitched for there was a long gash which had caused the bleeding but he could probably be released that night if he woke up. The doctor at the hospital confirmed this and Athos waited outside as d'Artagnan was treated. His phone had been buzzing constantly since he arrived and now with a chance to answer, he went outside to call Porthos who had sent the most texts.

"Thank god you're not dead. I was half convinced the woman Aramis paired you with was an axe-murderer."

Athos gave a laugh. "No, not dead, though I am at the hospital. You remember the lodger of Constance's I told you about? I came across him being mugged and he's been injured. I'm going to stay until I know he's ok. I'll be home soon."

"Ever the hero, Athos," Porthos teased. "Anyway, glad to hear you're ok, even if the lodger isn't. How did your date go? Aramis has been worrying all evening."

Athos thought of Ninon's parting smile and couldn't help but mimic it on his own face. "Very well. We're going to meet again."

"Brilliant! I'll go tell Aramis the good news, see you later!" Porthos hung up the phone and Athos went back inside to the waiting room. He didn't have to wait long before a Doctor came out calling Athos' name.

"Good news; the cut was fairly shallow and there should be no brain damage. He has also woken up and he is free to go home as long as there is someone there to wake him up every couple of hours as he has a concussion. We've given him some medication for the pain. Would you like to go see him?"

"Please."

D'Artagnan's room was shared with the other people in the accident and emergency section and he groggily raised his head when Athos sat in the vacant seat next to him.

"Athos? What're you doin' here?"

Evidently d'Artagnan didn't remember his attempted mugging and Athos filled him in with what happened.

"Oh." D'Artagnan said when Athos had finished. "My head hurts," he said after a while.

"You did just have it stitched up," Athos pointed out and d'Artagnan pouted. "Now, I need to call Constance to tell her as someone will need to wake you up every few hours."

D'Artagnan began to shake his head until the pain made him think better of it. "You can't, Constance is gone."

Confused, Athos asked, "Gone? Gone where? Who's looking after the bed and breakfast?"

"Fleur's looking after it. Constance's gone to visit her mother. She'll be back tomorrow morning."

Athos frowned. Tomorrow morning wasn't good enough.

"Do you know anyone else who could look after you?"

D'Artagnan physically thought hard about it. "No, I don't really know anyone 'cept you nd Constance. Fleur's busy."

"Are you sure? Otherwise you'll have to stay here for the night?"

D'Artagnan looked around him in despair before his face lighted up with excited. "_You_ can look after me!"

"Me?" The universe really was not being conductive with his plans of attempting to keep away from d'Artagnan.

"Yeah!" D'Artagnan looked so hopeful that Athos found himself agreeing before he'd really thought about it but at the beaming grin he received he couldn't take it back. Instead he just gave a weak smile.

The doctor came in a few seconds later to see what was going to happen and once Athos informed him he gave him the discharge papers along with some painkillers.

"The issue with these is that they will make him groggy and it will be a bit harder to wake him up, but doable. If at any time you can't wake him up be sure to bring him back," the doctor told Athos.

"I will," Athos said, keeping an eye on the person in question who was very slowly getting himself out of the bed.

It was quite a trip out of the hospital as d'Artagnan's balance was off. Twice he had to stop d'Artagnan falling flat on his face and twice did he have to remind himself of Ninon so he did not allow his hands to linger on d'Artagnan. He got a taxi for them quite quickly after exiting and told them to go back to the bed and breakfast. Not only was it closer but Athos thought d'Artagnan would be more comfortable in his own room and he did not want to turn up to Aramis and Porthos with d'Artagnan in tow. That wouldn't be fun for anyone.

A woman greeted them at the door, a blonde who introduced herself as Fleur and showed him the directions to d'Artagnan's room. D'Artagnan himself was struggling to stay awake and Athos near carried him to the room. It was nice yet quite small but he remembered that Constance had said she prided her bed and breakfast for being the best value and he assumed this must be why. Though, while the room was nice, the mess betrayed d'Artagnan's living style. Clothes were strewn across the floor and there was half eaten food on the dresser. It appeared d'Artagnan lived a busier life than he first thought or he was apparently one of the untidiest people Athos knew.

Athos tenderly deposited d'Artagnan on the bed and the young man smiled at him briefly before falling straight asleep. Athos wished he could do the same but d'Artagnan's bed was definitely made for only one (and even if it hadn't been he wouldn't want to risk sharing) and he had to set alarms to make sure he woke up in order to make sure d'Artagnan was alright.

Spying a chair in the corner of the room, Athos made himself as comfortable as possible and set an alarm to go off all night every two hours. He also sent a text to Porthos telling him where he was. He fell asleep quickly, it had been a long day, and was shocked awake at the sound of the first alarm. Shaking off the bleariness Athos went to d'Artagnan and gently shook his shoulder.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos called out quietly. He gave d'Artagnan's shoulder a couple more shakes before the young man woke up with a groan.

"Athos? What are you doing here?"

It seemed d'Artagnan still didn't remember things but the doctor had warned him it would happen and so he wasn't too concerned.

"You were in hospital, remember? You have a concussion."

D'Artagnan gave a small nod of remembrance before giving another groan. "My head hurts," he complained and Athos checked whether the pain relief could be admitted. Fortunately for d'Artagnan he was able to have some and so Athos helped him take a couple before asking him the routine questions. Once they were done, and answered correctly, d'Artagnan smiled dopily up at him – the painkillers had obviously kicked in.

"I feel good," he said happily and Athos quirked a small smile.

"I should hope so; otherwise they shouldn't be called painkillers."

D'Artagnan gave him a considering look. "You don't smile very much."

The painkillers appeared to be loosening d'Artagnan's tongue. "I haven't done for a long time."

D'Artagnan frowned. "You should, you look good when you smile."

Athos felt the beginnings of a blush creep up the back of his neck. "Thank you."

"I mean it," d'Artagnan insisted. "You should do it more often."

"…I will endeavour to do so."

D'Artagnan smile widened, appeased with Athos' words. "You should also kiss me."

The words were said as a contented mumble but they rang clearly in Athos' ears. Not that he could believe them. D'Artagnan wanted to kiss him? He couldn't be serious; it was clearly the drugs speaking. A smaller, more rational part of him said that the drugs would actually make him voice more truths, but Athos rarely tended to be rational anymore when it came to relationships. In his mind he was set on the thought that there was no way d'Artagnan could truly want to kiss him for he was rarely that fortunate and he had Ninon to think of. If he thought there was a chance with d'Artagnan then he may ruin his chances with Ninon and it could all be for nought. As said previously, Athos was quite irrational when it came to relationships.

D'Artagnan made no sign that he thought Athos had heard his words and he intended to keep it that way. In fact, he had to stay away from d'Artagnan, this time he was serious. Perhaps he had been projecting his own feelings onto d'Artagnan and he had picked up on them. Regardless, he would make sure d'Artagnan was alright and resolve to put his efforts into Ninon, where he could see a real relationship forming. It was a much safer bet than d'Artagnan and d'Artagnan was young. He would easily find someone much better and with much less baggage. He didn't deserve someone like Athos.

Plan resolved, Athos did as he said he would and continued to wake d'Artagnan up every two hours. D'Artagnan did not say any more comments as he had before which made Athos grateful and fuelled his excuse that it was the drugs which had caused d'Artagnan's slip. By the morning d'Artagnan had woke with a headache but not looking bad at all. More coherent than he had been previously, he had thanked Athos profusely for what he had done and offered to buy him a drink at a later date. In response, Athos merely smiled then left.

* * *

Athos threw all of his effort into his relationship with Ninon. They met regularly, taking turns in suggesting locations for dates and Athos always made sure they never went to the coffee shop again. When Ninon had suggested it one night Athos had feigned illness and so they went home instead. Let it not be said that Athos was not a master of self-delusion for he was truly convinced after two weeks of exclusively dating Ninon that he was no longer enamoured with d'Artagnan. His behaviour however must have been a bit strange even for him as even Aramis was concerned.

"Are you alright Athos, is everything goes well between you and Ninon?" He had asked one night after Athos had gone out two nights in a row.

"It's fine Athos, I thought you would be glad," Athos replied, somewhat grumpily.

"I am, I am," Aramis placated. "I am just surprised at your enthusiasm."

Athos raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me to be enthusiastic?"

Aramis huffed. "That's not what I meant I-"

"It's not that we don't want you to be happy, it's only that this behaviour isn't exactly normal for you and we want to make sure nothing like last time is happening," Porthos interrupted, attempting to clarify.

Athos knew they were talking about Anne, his ex-wife. He remembered the times they were dating and their early marriage. Athos had been blissfully in love and had acted in a way that resembled his present behaviour. He had made Anne the centre of his whole world until he went into the army and he couldn't have thought of a future without her. With the way that relationship had ended he could see reason for the apprehension; however Ninon was nothing like Anne. Surely Aramis should know that as he was the one to set up the first date?

He said as much and Aramis had the grace to look ashamed. "That's true; I know Ninon is nothing like Anne was. I just worry about you Athos, I cannot help it."

Touched by the concern, Athos gave his friend a grateful smile. "And I thank you, but your concern is unfounded."

Athos continued to date Ninon and soon a month had passed since their first date and when he had last seen d'Artagnan. He knew that d'Artagnan must have wondered where he'd gone because he had had a few missed (unanswered) calls from Constance – for all they had seen each other he and d'Artagnan had never actually exchanged numbers. He was thankful she hadn't gone to Aramis to enquire where he was as then Aramis truly would be suspicious and worried. In order to make sure it didn't happen he just sent a text to Constance telling her he was fine but extremely busy with work at the moment. A lie, piano teachers did not live very busy lives, but neither Constance nor d'Artagnan should know that.

It had all been going extremely well between him and Ninon that he felt he had no reason to be worried when Ninon asked if they could meet a day earlier than planned – he had just thought her eager to meet with him again.

"Athos, I'm glad you could come," Ninon greeted him as he slid into the seat opposite her. Ninon had asked him to meet in the park they had had for their first date and it was a bright sunny day. All in all it boded well.

"It was no problem, though may I ask why you wanted to meet earlier?"

Ninon's smile dimmed and she suddenly looked unsure of herself which instantly sent alarm bells ringing. The day suddenly no longer felt so bright and the fact they were in the place they'd had their first date felt more like it was meant for finality.

"Yes, about that. You know I do charity work; well the charity I work for has planned on expanding and moving to more countries where woman are struggling. They have asked if I would be one of the leaders for the project…and I agreed. The decision took me some time to come to and I leave on Friday. I'm so sorry Athos."

Athos couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought you were happy with our relationship."

Ninon grasped Athos' hands between both of hers. "I am Athos but I sense you truly aren't and also, I'm sorry but my work comes first and think of all the good I can do," she said imploringly. "You are a good man Athos, one of the best I've ever met but can you honestly say that I am the one you truly want to spend the rest of your life with? I don't. I cannot fault you for I don't think you even realised it yourself but whilst we were having sex you did not say my name Athos, you said d'Artagnan. I remember the boy you saved the first night we were together and I saw the way you looked at him. You do not look surprised," she noted at the face Athos was pulling.

"No," he sighed. "It is not the first time I have been told something similar."

"Then what are we doing here?" Ninon asked. "Why are you not with him?"

"Because he doesn't like me like that and he's far too young for me" Athos argued.

"How old is he?"

"23."

Ninon shook her head in exasperation. "Athos, you're hardly an old man. There's what. Six or so years difference in age? He's a grown adult capable of making his own decisions and regardless, love doesn't have an age limit. Have you even asked d'Artagnan if he likes you?"

Feeling like a school child being told off, Athos said, "Well no but…"

"Ask him Athos," Ninon said determinedly. "If he says he isn't then perhaps we can have another try when I come back, but that won't happen for at least a year. You need to ask him Athos, promise me you will do that?"

Athos wanted to say no but he was mortified what Ninon had revealed to him. How could he have said d'Artagnan's name in bed? He was over him, he had been so certain, except he clearly wasn't and perhaps Ninon had a point. Was he making a big deal out of something that in reality wasn't that much of a problem? He could call it a side-effect of his paranoid nature but even that didn't excuse his actions.

"Athos, promise me," Ninon repeated, her voice softer.

"I promise." With those words came the motivation to actually do it, to see d'Artagnan and find out whether there could be anything between them. Ninon gave him a proud smile and they parted ways with a hug, a kiss on the cheek and Ninon telling Athos ways he could contact her if he needed to. Athos was truly sad it wasn't going to work out between them but with the prospect of seeing d'Artagnan in the future it wasn't one that was going to last.

Once home Athos told his friends what had transpired and they both immediately set out to comfort him.

"No, it's fine," Athos said truthfully.

"Are you sure, you two were pretty serious," Porthos said.

"I am," Athos said determinedly. He had to go see d'Artagnan.

* * *

Though the determinism stayed, the confidence boost Athos had diminished as he reached the bed and breakfast. He knew d'Artagnan wouldn't be working at the coffee shop and so he assumed he would be working with Constance. The nerves had increased over the night but fortunately he had only thought about running once – which Athos was fairly proud of.

Rustling up all the courage he had, Athos knocked on the door to Constance's. He could hear Constance's voice inside cheerfully yell that she's coming but the moment the door opened and she saw it was him her face fell.

"Oh." Was all she said and she appeared very, very angry.

"I was wondering if d'Artagnan was in," Athos said, knowing that he had made poor judgement in ignoring her calls but wondering what had caused her to become this angry.

"He's gone," she said with a sniff and Athos' heart stopped.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"You would know if you'd actually met up with him, or answered one of the calls he gave using my phone," Constance replied snidely.

"I'm sorry for that, I truly am but-"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. You left poor d'Artagnan extremely confused. He had limited friends as it was without your disappearing act!"

Athos felt sick. With all the worrying about his feelings for d'Artagnan, he forgot the young man had considered him one of his few friends.

"I really am sorry. Do you know whether he'll be back so I can tell him myself?"

"I don't know." Constance's enraged demur seemed to be diminishing at the, what Athos guessed, was broken look on his face. "I really don't but he seemed positive he would return, I just don't know when."

"Right, um, would you give me a call when he does?"

Constance considered for a moment before reaching a decision. "If he wants to see you I will."

Athos felt even more shame for his actions. "Of course. Well, thank you. I'm sorry if I wasted your time." He went to leave and it almost looked like Constance was going to call him back before she thought better of it and let him go. He made the walk home full of dejection and his unhappy mood was plain for Aramis and Porthos to see.

"Are you alright Athos?" Porthos asked.

Athos wanted to say no and explain everything but he knew his behaviour had been appalling and he didn't want to admit it to his friends. He knew it wouldn't ruin their friendship but he also didn't want to hear their pity or rebukes. He deserved to suffer this alone and just hope d'Artagnan came back so he could properly apologise.

"Just thinking about Ninon," Athos lied and Porthos gave him a sympathetic look. Even though he'd said he was fine before, he could feign that it had only just hit him. It at least gave him a plausible explanation for his behaviour.

"It'll be alright soon."

"Yeah, if you need me I'll be by the piano."

When Athos was in a bad state there was nothing that could make Athos forget quite like the piano. It had been a comfort when Athos no longer wanted to drink his worries away like he had done when he was a younger man after Anne had betrayed him. He slowly began to play Fur Elise, one of the first slightly more advanced pieces his teacher had taught him, and let himself get lost in the music.

This ended up being a recurring theme throughout the days that followed. Athos would go to work, come home, go on the piano and pretty much become a recluse. Aramis and Porthos knew something was wrong and however much Athos tried to blame it on Ninon's leaving; they knew it couldn't solely be that. By the time two weeks of the behaviour had been and gone, Aramis cornered Athos.

"Athos, you need to stop this moping about and in order for you to do that I have the perfect idea, one final date."

Athos gave Aramis a tired look. "I am really not in the mood for this game Aramis. You have tried, it almost worked with Ninon and now you should give it a rest."

"Please Athos, one more; I really do think this one has a real chance of working out."

"No Aramis," Athos growled. "I have had enough." He had to wait for d'Artagnan to return, if he ever did.

"One more try Athos please. I really think it will do you good. I promise never to ask you for something like this again," Aramis besought.

"Why are you being so insistent with this?"

"Because I truly think it could help and I am not just saying this," Aramis argued. He appeared truly sincere and Athos was having a hard time denying him. After all, it was merely one more go and Aramis had promised he wouldn't do it again. If he wasn't happy he could always create an excuse to leave.

"Fine Aramis, you have one more chance but I really cannot understand how you think it will go well."

Aramis gave Athos a cheerful grin. "Just trust me, my friend. I will sort everything out."

* * *

Aramis scheduled the date for the next day and unlike the previous dates; Aramis was unwilling to diverge any information about it except for the time and place. The only consolation he gave Athos was that he had actually met his date in person. The date happened to be at the same place where Athos had had his unintentional date (he had come to think of it as a date finally) with d'Artagnan. He hadn't bothered to dress up much as, in a way, he didn't want this date to go well. He didn't want to add more conflicting feelings to the situation and he just wanted d'Artagnan to come back so he could see him and apologise.

Athos walked inside the restaurant and gave Aramis' name for the reservation and the waiter directed him to his table, except it can't have been his table and his mind was obviously blurring his desires with reality. Athos knew this because he saw d'Artagnan sitting at the table the waiter had shown him – and d'Artagnan had gone.

"Athos?!" d'Artagnan exclaimed, eyes wide and betraying equal amounts of the confusion he currently felt.

"I'll just leave your menu's here," the waiter muttered, slipping away and breaking Athos out of his stupor. Still disbelieving, his slid into the seat opposite d'Artagnan. They'd been set up. Somehow, Aramis had known d'Artagnan was the cause of the worries but how could he have, he had never mentioned d'Artagnan by name. Constance must have had something to do with it but he still didn't understand how they could have known.

"You're back," he said dumbly and d'Artagnan just gave a small nod. He was as unsure as Athos was at how this whole situation had come about.

"Yeah, er, I am. My family's farm was having money issues and I had to go back and check on things. Uh, what are you doing here?" D'Artagnan asked.

"My friend Aramis set me up. I didn't realise it would be with you."

D'Artagnan's eyes widened. "Wait, Aramis? Aramis has been the one setting you up?"

The tone of familiarity d'Artagnan had increased his bewilderment. "How do you know Aramis?"

"He's one of the regulars in the coffee shop. Him and Porthos come often. Aramis was actually the one to suggest today, said I'd been looking miserable since I came back and he had the perfect solution. "

Of course he did, because somehow he had figured it out. Athos rubbed his brow. He couldn't believe that all this time Aramis and Porthos had actually known d'Artagnan.

"Well um…I don't really know what to say except I'm sorry for not contacting you after that night from the hospital." It wasn't Athos' most eloquent apology, nor was it the one he had planned but it felt good to say.

"Why did you? I know we never exchanged phone numbers or anything but Constance said she called you and couldn't reach you. I mean, I know we're not exactly friends but…" A blush formed from the back of d'Artagnan's neck to his cheeks. Athos felt terrible.

"We are friends, I just-" This was it, he could explain to d'Artagnan the real reason he had stopped talking to him. "-like you," he finished lamely. Athos nearly hit his head on the table. Of everything he could have said, he just said he liked him? No wonder Aramis sometimes said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Uh, that doesn't really help explain that," d'Artagnan said.

"No I mean I…_like _you." Athos really didn't know why he thought emphasising it would help. God, this was embarrassing.

However, despite that, d'Artagnan did seem to know what he meant as his blush deepened. "Really? But I thought you just liked women from all those dates you had been on."

Athos shrugged. "I guess I must be bisexual." As many of the men in the army had, he'd experimented and being with a man was no problem to him.

"Oh uh, good. That's good." Athos was glad he wasn't the only one struggling with this. But wait, d'Artagnan had said that was good. Did that mean…

"Do you like me?" Athos asked incredulously.

D'Artagnan refused to meet his eyes and for a moment Athos thought that he was about to be rejected but then d'Artagnan said, "I do. Have for a while actually."

"So it wasn't the drugs?" Athos pressed and at d'Artagnan's puzzled stare he realised d'Artagnan most likely didn't remember much of that night.

"What?"

Athos wanted to brush that comment off but he knew that d'Artagnan deserved the real explanation for his behaviour.

"You remember the night when you got attacked and I helped you back home? Well, during one of the times where I had to wake you up I gave you some painkillers and they made you a bit…loose-tongued. You said I should kiss you but you said it so quietly and I thought it was only the drugs talking. I panicked that I was projecting my feelings onto you so broke away, I realise that was a mistake now and I'm truly sorry."

D'Artagnan stared at him with astonishment. "Athos, you are a bloody idiot."

"I said I was sorry…wait what?"

"You mean to tell me you stayed away because I admitted I liked you and you, liking me back, decided the best course of action was to run away?!"

"I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Yes it sounds stupid! I thought you didn't like me back!"

"Well I thought you didn't like me!"

"But I admitted it to you!"

"On drugs!"

"So?!"

"But you were flirting with the women and you kept staring at the one behind me during our dinner!"

Somehow they had been progressively raising their voices and the other customers had started to eye them and listen in. Seeing their glances in their direction, d'Artagnan lowered his voice.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone, not that I know who you mean and the reason I kept staring behind you was because I was worried I was staring at you for too long," d'Artagnan said, looking self-conscious. Athos couldn't believe his luck and because he needed to make sure d'Artagnan made an informed decision he said;

"I am not good with relationships d'Artagnan. I believed you could do much better than me."

"And you couldn't let me make that choice for myself?" d'Artagnan responded, folding his arms crossly.

"I have made a great error of judgement here but seriously d'Artagnan; I have a lot of baggage. Far more than you should have to deal with."

D'Artagnan shrugged. "That doesn't bother me. I like you for you Athos, isn't that enough?"

"My ex-wife killed my brother and tried to kill me by setting my house on fire," Athos said bluntly. It made d'Artagnan start but he narrowed his eyes at Athos when he realised what he was doing.

"You're not going to scare me away Athos and that doesn't sound like it was your fault. When will you just accept that I like you and I really _really _would like it if you would just kiss me already!"

Fuelled with adrenaline from their earlier yelling, Athos barely thought about it as he crossed the table, grabbed d'Artagnan's shirt with one hand and pressed their lips together. It wasn't brilliant, it was an extremely awkward angle and his legs were straining to keep balanced but he was finally kissing d'Artagnan, and d'Artagnan was kissing enthusiastically back. Finally, the need for air and to rest his legs came and the two men sat back on their chairs. A wolf whistle could be heard from another table and they studiously ignored it.

"Well," d'Artagnan said after a few shocked seconds. "I think we need to do that more often."

"Yeah," Athos breathed, also in a state of vacancy at what he'd just done.

"So, can we please have a try at this then with no misunderstandings or running away?" D'Artagnan asked and Athos knew that he couldn't have run away again if he tried, not after that kiss and the promise of more to come.

"Yes, we can."

D'Artagnan gave a relieved, happy grin. "Good, now let's say we start this date properly."

* * *

The date was a success and Athos ended up going home with d'Artagnan that very night, as technically it wasn't their first date. He spied Constance on the way in who had given him a wink but also whispered in his ear that if he ever hurt d'Artagnan like that again then she would not be so generous in helping him fix things. It proved his idea that Constance had had a hand in all this but he just gave her a promise that he would deserve it should he ever try the same thing again.

He returned home late the next morning and Aramis greeted him with a cheeky grin.

"So, I'm guessing you finally got laid then?"

"Oh piss off."

* * *

_Ok this was never meant to be this long. I was just going to do a sort of 5+1 thing and it got out of hand. But it's done! And it is officially the longest one-shot I have ever done. I would have made this into chapters except there are far too many breaks and it just seems easier. I hope you like it! _


End file.
